Заносчивый грифон/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Ponyville Park S1E5.png||Давайте начнем этот эпизод в парке. Pinkie Pie bouncing S1E05.png|Пинки счастлива как никогда. TwilightAndPinkieS1E5.png|Настроение Пинки Пай противоположно настроению Сумеречной Искорки. Pinkie Pie zooming S1E5.png|Пинки бежит как в тумане. Twilight turning the page of her book S1E5.png|Вух, наконец. Twilight continuing reading S1E5.png|Искорка, ты спишь? Pinkie Pie bouncing off the ground S1E5.png|Пинки Пай прыгает в воздухе Pinkie Pie looking down at Twilight S1E5.png|Вии, я могу так высоко прыгать! Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E05.png|...И скакать на моем хвосте. Pinkie Pie-Vroom S1E5.png|Воу, что это там? Twilight looking at her book S1E5.png|Искорка делает вид что слушает. Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Чтение везде и всегда. Pinkie Pie with her hooves in her head S1E05.png|Пинки всегда в хорошем настроении Pinkie Pie talking about Rainbow Dash S01E05.png|Ох, что это там? Pinkie Pie excited about spending time with Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|И тогда она ушла уху! Pinkie Pie standing with her hooves out S1E5.png|Гипер Пинки. Pinkie Pie falling over S1E05.png|Пинки Пай: всегда полна энтузиазма. Pinkie Pie falling back S1E5.png|О упасть. Pinkie Pie lying on her back smiling S1E05.png|Милый кадр с Пинки. Pinkie Pie lying on her back S1E05.png|Глядит на ясное небо. Rainbow flying by S1E5.png|Радуга Дэш пролетает в небе. Pinkie Pie sees Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|Пинки увидела Радугу Дэш, летящую наверху. Twilight looking at Pinkie S1E5.png|Она, наконец, ушел. Twilight sighing in relief S1E5.png|Искорка может наконец прочитать свою книгу... Twilight turning the page S1E5.png|Перелистывает страницу. Rainbow Dash flying slowly S01E05.png|Дэш за мгновенье до того как услышала Пинки Пай. Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|Этот голос! Он может быть только Пинки Пай. Pinkie Pie follows Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie S01E05.png|Просто поговори с ней, Дэш. Pinkie Pie chasing Rainbow Dash S1E05.png 'Not now Pinkie' S1E5.png|"Пинки Пай, не сейчас." Rainbow Dash flying away S1E05.png Pinkie Pie trying to warn Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow Dash --I said not now!-- S1E05.png Rainbow Dash crashes into a mountain S01E05.png|БАМ! Rainbow meets mountain S1E05.png|Оказывается, скала твёрдая. I was going to warn you S1E5.png|"Я хотела сказать тебе, -"Берегись горы"" |-| 2 = Шалости в Понивилле ---- Ponyville town square S01E05.png Pinkie Pie walks by Golden Harvest S1E05.png Rainbow Dash resting on a cloud S01E05.png|Радуга Дэш лежит на облаке. Rainbow stuffs cloud cotton in her ears S1E05.png Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png Rainbow makes a cloud hiding spot S1E05.png Window error S1E5.png Twilight points up to Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow Dash hiding S1E05.png|Ви ви, я облако. Rainbow Dash frown S01E05.png|O O Rainbow Dash looking for cover S01E05.png Rainbow Dash flies away from the square S1E05.png Pinkie hopping after Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow speeds through clouds S1E05.png Rainbow hides at Sweet Apple Acres S1E05.png Rainbow hides behind the barn S1E05.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash S01E05.png|Пинки Пай пугает Радугу Дэш. Rainbow speeds away from the barn S1E05.png Rainbow Dash speeding through orchard S1E05.png|Радуга Дэш убегает от Пинки Пай. Pinkie Pie follows Rainbow Dash through Sweet Apple Acres S1E05.png Rainbow Dash flying over Ponyville S1E05.png Hide in the library tree S1E5.png|Хорошее место, чтобы спрятаться. Rainbow Dash safe in the tree S1E05.png Rainbow Dash hiding in the tree S1E05.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Привет снова! Rainbow Dash speeds away from tree S1E05.png Dash flying away S1E5.png|Там пролетела Дэш Pinkie Pie follows S1E5.png|А вот Пинки Dash sneaks away S1E5.png|Крадется Dash by the lake S1E5.png|Она ушла? Pinkie Pie in the lake S1E5.png|Прямо как в Челюсти Dash about to run S1E5.png|Радуга Дэш собирается снова убежать. Dash gives up S1E5.png|" Ох, ладно." Pinkie Pie happy for Dash's help S1E5.png|Счастлива помощи Lining up the cloud S1E5.png|Пинки хочет, чтобы все было идеально Pinkie Pie Picasso S1E5.png|Пай Оценщик. Pinkie Pie --over to the right-- S1E05.png|Немного левее Moving the cloud S1E5.png|Немного левее. A little leftish S1E5.png|Ещё немного левее. Pinkie Pie thinking hard S1E05.png Rainbow Dash handling the cloud S1E05.png Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|"ПИНКИ ПАЙ!!!!!" Pinkie Pie looking in town hall window S1E05.png Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png|Будь осторожней, Спайк Pinkie Pie's signal S1E5.png|Это сигнал! Kicking up lightning S1E5.png|Устраивает бурю (в буквальном смысле). Startled Spike S1E5.png|Икота. Pinkie waiting for the reaction S1E5.png|Ждем его. Rainbow Dash amused S1E05.png Laughing Pinkie S1E2.png|Пинки это кажется забавным. Pinkie and RD laughing at Spike S1E05.png Hiccuping Spike --Good one-- S1E5.png|Хорошо, Пинки Пай. Spike hiccup S1E5.png Pinkie Pie proud of herself S1E05.png Spike Hiccup S1E5.png|Я Фирин Ма Лаза Concerned about Spike S1E5.png|Беспокойство из-за здоровья Спайка Spike --dragons are fireproof-- S1E05.png Princess Celestia in her study S1E05.png Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|О, еще одно письмо. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash laughing at Spike S1E05.png|Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай смеются Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|Это добром не кончиться, а ещё ещё шипы отделяются от тела, когда он икает. Spike --wish the same thing were true of scrolls-- S1E05.png Celestia scroll rain S1E05.png|Атака спама Merriment continues S1E5.png|Бедный Спайк не может контролировать свою икоту Hilarity with Pinkie S1E5.png|"Ты видела что-нибудь смешнее?" Rainbow Dash Thunder Kick S1E5.png|Я кое-что придумала. Pinkie Pie hiccup S01E05.png|Пинки чудачится Pinkie Pie laughing and snorting S1E05.png Dash never thought Pinkie was a prankster S1E5.png|"Я никогда не считала тебя шутницей, Пинки Пай." Pinkie Pie hiccups --are you kidding--- S1E5.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow --all in good fun-- S1E5.png|Когда я открою мои глаза, ты не будешь гиперактивной. Rainbow Dash and hiccuping Pinkie Pie S1E5.png|...Или может будешь. Pinkie Pie Rainbow wanna hang out S1E05.png|"Ты не такая скучная, как я думала." Rainbow Dash --you wanna hang out--- S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's jumping hiccup S1E5.png Rainbow Dash shakes her head S1E05.png Rainbow Dash sticks hoof in Pinkie's mouth S1E5.png Rainbow Dash --a simple nod would do-- S1E05.png Pinkie and Rainbow smiling S1E05.png |-| 3 = Подшучивание над главной шестеркой ---- Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png The trap is set S1E5.png Here comes Rarity S1E5.png Rarity answers the doorbell S1E05.png Rarity sniffing flowers S1E05.png I feel a sneeze coming on S1E5.png Rarity derp S01E04.png Rarity sneezing S1E05.png Pinkie and RD laughing at Rarity S1E05.png Sneezing Powder S1E5.png Rainbow runs away from Carousel Boutique S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's wind force gale sneeze S1E05.png Rarity realizes she was pranked S1E5.png Twilight recording her scientific findings S01E05.png Twilight experimenting S1E5.png Twilight surprised S01E05.png Chemical explosion behind Twilight S1E05.png Twilight hears laughing outside S1E05.png Twilight looking at invisible ink container S1E5.png Everyone finds humor in disappearing ink S1E5.png Applejack surprised S01E05.png Painted apples S01E05.png Applejack surprised1 S01E05.png Applejack huh S01E05.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow apple painters S1E05.png Applejack colored apples S1E05.png Applejack with an apple S01E05.png Applejack cute laugh S01E05.png Fluttershy at a river S1E5.png Fluttershy at the lake S1E05.png Fluttershy's aquatic animal friends S1E05.png Is that a real turtle S1E5.png Rainbow and Pinkie watching their quarry S1E5.png Excited for a prank S1E5.png Rainbow Dash looks through telescope S1E05.png Pinkie Pie calls off the prank S1E05.png Not a good prank idea S1E5.png Rainbow Dash agrees S1E5.png Clueless Rainbow Dash S1E5.png Pinkie laughing at Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow wonders who to prank next S1E05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye S1E05.png Pinkie trying to hoof bump Rainbow S1E05.png Fluttershy prodding at turtle S1E05.png |-| 4 = Появление Джильды ---- Pinkie Pie the next day S1E5.png|На следующий день. Pinkie Pie in a goofy disguise S1E05.png Pinkie outside Rainbow Dash's house S1E05.png Gilda sees Pinkie Pie for the first time S1E05.png|Появление Джильды в первый раз. Gilda Stare S1E5.png|Зрачки Джильды уменьшились Pinkie looking up at Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash pops outside S1E05.png Rainbow Dash introduces Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Gilda whats up S1E05.png|Как дела? Rainbow Dash introduces Gilda S1E05.png Gilda showing off S1E05.png|Потрясающая Джильда Gilda giving Rainbow Dash a hug S1E5.png|Джильда обнимает Дэш. Rainbow Dash and Gilda hoof-bump S1E05.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Gilda talking S1E05.png Gilda --never get that lame thing out of my head-- S1E05.png Gilda surprised at Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|Радуга Дэш и Джильда. Gilda sighing and rolling her eyes S1E05.png|"Sigh. Only for you, Dash." Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant S1E5.png|Радуга Дэш и Джильда начинают исполнять песню Gilda near spinning Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|Радуга Дэш исполняет песню. Джильда...нет. Dash and Gilda dancing S1E5.png|*шевелят лапами* Pinkie Pie busting a gut S1E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda nonchalant S1E05.png|Джильде не нравится, когда Пинки Пай смеется Gilda sees Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Эм, Пинки Пай? Rainbow promised Gilda a flying session S1E05.png Gilda opens her wings S1E05.png|Джильда разговаривает с Радугой Дэш Rainbow sad about leaving Pinkie behind S1E05.png We'll catch up later S1E5.png|"Веселитесь, я... присоединюсь... позже..." Pinkie Pie --sure, no problem-- S1E05.png Pinkie sees RD and Gilda fly off S1E05.png Pinkie Pie sad and alone S1E05.png |-| 5 = Заносчивый грифон ---- Rainbow Dash looping through the air S1E05.png Gilda looping through the air S1E05.png Gilda speeds past Rainbow Dash S1E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda having fun S1E5.png Gilda Talking About the Old Times S1E5.png Rainbow and Gilda hoof-bump again S1E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Pinkie Pie trampoline S1E5.png Rainbow Dash 'Pinkie, you're so random' S1E5.png Pinkie Pie popping up through the cloud S01E05.png Gilda challenges Dash to a race S1E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda take off S1E05.png Pinkie sees Dash and Gilda fly off S1E05.png Dash wins the race S01E05.png Dash wins S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png I think Dash won S1E5.png Told you I won S01E05.png Gilda getting irritated S1E05.png Another Race S01E05.png Ready, Go S01E05.png Gilda lags behind S01E05.png Gilda about to pop Pinkie Pie's balloons S1E05.png Gilda popping balloons S1E05.png Dash wins again S01E05.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Gilda very annoyed S1E05.png Pinkie Pie catches up to Rainbow Dash and Gilda with a flying contraption S1E05.png Dash ready to show Gilda new moves S1E05.png Gilda telling Pinkie S01E05.png Gilda --Get lost-- S1E05.png Gilda --buzz off!-- S01E05.png Gilda causes Pinkie to spin out S1E05.png Pinkie Pie spinning out toward the ground S1E05.png Gilda on cloud evil stare S1E05.png Dash asking where Pinkie Pie went S1E05.png Gilda saying Pinkie Pie left S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's contraption crash S1E05.png Pinkie Pie unsure of Gilda S1E05.png |-| 6 = Последняя капля ---- Twilight skimming through a book S01E05.png Pinkie Pie doesn't like Gilda S1E05.png Twilight --you know what I think, Pinkie Pie--- S1E05.png Twilight thinks Pinkie is jealous S1E05.png Pinkie Pie --jealous-!-- S1E05.png Spike calls Pinkie --pink with envy-- S1E05.png Twilight consoling Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Pinkie Pie listening to Twilight S1E05.png Pinkie Pie --improve MY attitude--- S1E05.png Pinkie Pie super frustrated S1E05.png Pinkie Pie storming out of the library S1E05.png Twilight hears the front door slam S1E05.png Twilight and Spike worried S1E05.png Pinkie Pie walking by herself S1E05.png Pinkie thinks she misjudged Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie thinks Twilight is right S1E05.png Pinkie drinking a milkshake S1E05.png Pinkie Pie hears Gilda flying above S1E05.png Ponies chatting in the marketplace S1E05.png Rainbow Dash 'later' S1E05.png Gilda is up to no good S1E5.png Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png Granny Smith sniffing the produce S1E05.png Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png Granny Smith rattler S1E05.png Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png Granny Smith tries to run S1E05.png Gilda after playing a joke on Granny Smith S1E05.png Gilda among the vegetables S1E5.png Gilda and Lightning Bolt --this stuff ain't fresh, dude-- S1E05.png Pinkie Pie observes Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie Pie --I can't misjudge her-- S1E05.png Gilda walks by produce stand S1E05.png Gilda stealing an apple S1E05.png Gilda eating the stolen apple S1E05.png Pinkie Pie disapproves of Gilda's thievery S1E05.png Pinkie Pie talks to herself S1E05.png Pinkie Pie observes Fluttershy S1E05.png Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png Fluttershy leads the ducks past Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Fluttershy collides with Gilda S1E05.png Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png Gilda mocking Fluttershy S1E05.png Gilda berating Fluttershy S1E05.png Ducks flying away in fear S1E05.png Fluttershy scared by Gilda S1E05.png Gilda taking a deep breath S1E05.png Gilda roaring at Fluttershy S1E5.png Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png Berryshine, Sprinkle Medley, and Sea Swirl watch Fluttershy approach S1E05.png Fluttershy running away S01E05.png Lyra Heartstrings, Orange Swirl, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Pinkie Pie enraged at Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie Pie looking devious S01E05.png Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E05.png |-| 7 = Вечеринка ---- Pinkie Pie welcoming ponies to the party S1E05.png Rarity talking with Applejack S1E05.png Twilight and Fluttershy S01E05.png Fluttershy nervous S01E05.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png|Я уже не ребенок, Пинки. Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png|Пинки гладит Флаттершай по голове, говоря ей не беспокоиться. Fluttershy 'I'm a year older than you' S1E5.png|Флаттершай говорит что она на год старше Пинки Fluttershy sees Gilda come into Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png|Флаттершай удивляется Pinkie welcomes Gilda to the party S1E05.png Gilda is freaked S1E5.png Gilda & Pinkie about to shake hands S1E05.png|Игра в копытца, Джильда? Gilda getting zapped S1E05.png|Электрический Шокер Для Грифона Gilda Anatomy S1E5.png|Джильда действительно глупая если попалась на прикол "игра копытц" Пинки Pinkie zapping Gilda S1E05.png|Хи хи. Pinkie Pie's joy buzzer S1E05.png Pinkie and Dash laughing at Gilda S1E05.png Gilda --good one, Pinkie Pie-- S1E05.png Rainbow trotting away from Gilda S1E05.png Gilda stares Pinkie Pie down S1E05.png Gilda knows what you're up to S1E5.png Gilda don't wanna hear it S1E5.png Gilda --I've got my eye on you-- S1E05.png Pinkie Pie's eyes pop out S1E05.png|Слежу за тобой. Gilda weirded out S1E05.png Pinkie Pie Minuette Berryshine S1E05.png Gilda is not amused S1E05.png Pinkie Pie hugging Gilda S1E05.png Gilda forced smile S01E05.png|Джильда нервно улыбается. Rainbow with hoof around Gilda S1E05.png Pinkie offers treats to Gilda S1E05.png Gilda eating a vanilla lemon drop S1E05.png Gilda vanilla lemon drop prank S1E05.png|Джильда после поедания ванильных конфет с перцем Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Огненный горячий зефир Gilda racing for a glass of punch S1E05.png Gilda drinking from dribble glass S1E05.png Gilda got double-pranked S1E05.png Rainbow Dash laughing --priceless-- S1E05.png Gilda downing a glass of punch S1E05.png Gilda thoroughly unamused S1E05.png Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png|Ура, подарки! Gilda opens her gift S1E05.png SNAKES! S1E5.png|Внезапно - ЗМЕИ! Snakes make Gilda's feathers fluffy S1E05.png|Здорово выглядишь, Джильда. (Пф!) Gilda got the spittin' snakes S1E05.png Applejack and Rarity laugh at spitting snakes prank S01E05.png|Эпплджек и Рарити разговаривают. Gilda with fluffy face S1E05.png Pinkie Pie --you do--- S1E05.png Fluttershy's bird choir S1E05.png Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png|Эпплджек на вечеринке в честь Джильды. Pinkie wheels out the cake S1E05.png Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png|Спайк, пусть Джильда будет первой. Gilda whacking Spike S1E5.png|Отойди, дракон, я почетный гость Gilda blew candles S1E05.png|Я не уверен что это милое и смешное выражение лица подходит, но оно мне нравится Gilda looking at relit candles S1E05.png Gilda blowing out cake candles S1E05.png Gilda out of breath S1E05.png Ponies laugh themselves silly S1E05.png Gilda got the relighting birthday candles S1E05.png Spike laughing --I love that prank-- S1E05.png What a classic S1E05.png Gilda angry --I wonder-- S1E05.png Spike Cake S1E5.png|Вкусный торт. Spike eating the cake S1E5.png|Давай,Искорка, попробуй немного. Gilda is mad S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talking to Gilda S1E05.png Gilda grabs Pinkie by the neck S1E05.png Gilda is watching Pinkie like a hawk S1E05.png Pinkie and Gilda smiling by the cake S1E05.png Rarity's favorite game S1E05.png Rarity wants to go first S1E05.png Rarity scared by Gilda S1E5.png Rarity annoyed by Gilda's pushiness S1E05.png Spike holding a blindfold S1E05.png Spike blindfolding Gilda S1E05.png Gilda spinning S1E05.png Pinkie guiding Gilda forward S1E05.png Gilda thinks Pinkie's trying to prank her again S1E05.png Gilda's going the wrong way S1E05.png Gilda Slip S1E5.png|Не туда, Джильда. Gilda slips and slides half 1 S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Gilda mustache S1e05.png|Неправильный конец, Джильда Gilda about to blow her top S1E05.png Gilda snaps red background speed lines S1E05.png|Ох, грр! |-| 8 = Истинные цвета Джильды ---- Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png|Хватит! Gilda after snapping S1E05.png|Мои крутые перья Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png|"Так ты считаешь надо веселиться?! " Gilda accuses Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Ооу... Gilda talks to Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Хи хи, прости. Rainbow Dash listens to the accusations S1E05.png|А? Gilda hugs Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|Радуга Дэш и я намного круче. Gilda grabbing Rainbow Dash S01E05.png Gilda 'Cmon Dash, we're bailing' S1E05.png Gilda wants Rainbow Dash to leave with her S1E05.png|Давай, Дэш, мы уходим! Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png|Знаешь что, Джильда? Gilda surprised S1E05.png|Это я придумала все шутки на празднике. Pinkie Pie --Ooo-- S1E05.png|Ооу, я не ожидала этого. Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda S1E05.png|Радуга Дэш недовольна. Gilda thinks Rainbow Dash is lying S1E05.png|Ты шутишь, да? Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png|...Не все эти шутки предназначались для тебя. Pinkie Pie --I should have known-- S1E05.png|Как я не догадалась... Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png|..."стакан без дна" - это точно уловка Радуги. Gilda --no way-- S01E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png|Это идея Пинки. Gilda blaming Pinkie S1E5.png Pinkie Pie --I did this party to improve your attitude-- S1E05.png|Я устроила эту вечеринку... Pinkie Pie turns her head upside down S1E05.png|...чтобы поднять твоё настроение. Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about making a fool out of herself S1E05.png|Радуга противостоит Джильде. Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png|Посмотри... Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png|...Я Элемент верности и они мои друзья тоже. Gilda looks at Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|Не впечатлило. Gilda's gonna blow S1E5.png Gilda talks back to Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|Ах... Gilda calling Rainbow a flip-flop S1E05.png Gilda isn't pleased S1E5.png|..Это была худшая вечеринка на какой я когда-либо была. Gilda pouting S1E5.png Gilda leaves S1E5.png Rainbow Dash --Not, cool-- S1E05.png|Это было совсем не круто. Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png|Радуга Дэш чувствует сожаление. Rainbow Dash --I didn't know how rude she was-- S1E05.png|Я хочу извиниться. Rainbow Dash turns to look at Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Ну и дела, я извиняюсь, Пинки. Pinkie Pie --hang out with party poopers-- S1E05.png Rainbow Dash --I'd rather hang out with you-- S1E05.png|Симпатичный кадр с Радугой Дэш. Rainbow Dash --no hard feelings--- S1E05.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Электрические пони Rainbow and Pinkie's joy buzzers S1E05.png Jovial laughter at the party S1E05.png Twilight apologizing to Pinkie S1E05.png Pinkie Pie celebrating with Twilight S1E5.png|Ммм, не беспокойся, Искорка. Pinkie Pie partying S1E5.png|Давайте начинать эту вечеринку. Twilight is happy S1E5.png|Искорка смеется ... Twilight sharing her letter with Celestia S01E05.png|Время для письма Принцессе Селестии. Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png|Спай завязывает глаза пони Fluttershy and Rarity having fun S1E05.png Celestia reading Twilight's letter S1E05.png Celestia Writing to Twilight S1E5.png|Селестия пишет письмо. Celestia's Disappearing Ink S1E5.png|Писание обратного письма для Искорки. Celestia's inkwell of disappearing ink S1E05.png Princess Celestia S1E05.png|Принцесса Селестия перед камином. en:Griffon the Brush Off/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона